Yang's Pranks
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: Weiss is sick of Yang's pranks so it's time for an intervention however Weiss agrees to one of Yang's prank related contracts. Meanwhile Yang deals with Cardin's bullying in her own special way whilst Weiss attempts to concoct the perfect prank to play on Yang. No obvious pairings but flirty friendships between bumbleby and whiterose. Set post- volume one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RWBY characters or Remnant- all rights go to Monty Oum.

A/N: Each scene is labelled with the time it took place and the POV it is from, I have tried to switch up which character's POVs I use but some are just easier for me to write than others I guess. Anyway I'll stop rambling, enjoy this fic and all reviews/ criticisms are welcome.

Sunday Evening- Blake

"RUBY! I can't take this anymore! You need to control that menacing sister of yours before I take matters into my own hands." Weiss all but screeched at her cowering team leader. _Poor Ruby_ Blake mused.

"M-menacing is a bit harsh don't you think?" The fierce look Ruby received was a promise of more ranting so she hastily continued, "Look I know Yang can be troublesome-"

"Infuriating." Weiss interjected.

"But she is only trying to have some fun."

"You would call her maddening antics _fun_?!"

"Well that's what she thinks, you know, just harmless practical jokes."

"And as our team leader what do _you _think?"

Slightly taken aback by this interrogation of sorts Ruby began to mumble "The Cardin one was kinda funny and…" She trailed off as Weiss took a step ever closer seeming to tower over her though they were of relatively similar heights. "I guess I could tell her to tone it down a bit?" Ruby blurted before she turned Weiss' rage into a full blown blizzard. _Here we go again_.

"Tone it down? If she gets in trouble the repercussions could affect all of us! If she was expelled for instance, what would become of our team?"

"W-well…"

"Or do you fancy being the only three person team in Beacon? If they wouldn't have to kick us_ all_ out that is. We could be known as the three musketeers oh wouldn't that just be-" Weiss stopped abruptly as she noticed Ruby giggling.

"Heh. Without the 'y' our name sounds like team rub."

The noise of pure fury that was received for that remark drew the undivided attention of the only other occupant in team RWBY's room whose amber eyes glanced over the top of her novel at the pair. Weiss noticed Blake's slight involvement and questioned "What are your thoughts on this mess? I should hope it is an infinitely more mature opinion than this idiot's" Weiss pointed her thumb at Ruby, who frowned slightly at the harsh reprimand.

"If you count d'Artagnan there were sort of four musketeers." Blake offered up with a straight face.

"I cannot deal with this right now." Weiss huffed and stamped out of the dorm closing the door with a 'smack' which rung through the air long after her departure.

Ruby sighed despairingly whilst Blake smirked slightly at the melodramatics she had begun to become accustomed to whenever Weiss was irritated, which was rather often.

"Do you think I should talk to Yang?" Ruby asked softly as Blake lowered her book to allow for a proper conversation to unfold.

"Possibly. However from my observations I would say that it is in Yang's nature to prank so would it really be that easy to change her personality?"

"She's always been this way I don't think we could just change her."

"There is your solution then, but we may need to warn her to at least not prod at Weiss so often or do anything which actually could get her expelled."

"Thanks Blake. I'll mention it to her soon, what are you reading?"

Last Week- Cardin's Comeuppance Part 1- Yang

Yang cursed under her breath as the door to team CRDL's dorm let out a long and high pitched 'creak' when she gently pushed it open. It was in moments such as this when she desperately wished to have the same ninja like stealth skills as her partner. However the four boys continued to snore obnoxiously loudly as she entered their dorm room under the cover of the late night shadows, she was aided by some of Blake's darker articles of clothing which were covering her and shrouding her identity in case of waking one of the beasts.

After waiting a second to let her eyes adjust Yang could easily make out which bed the hulking form of Cardin Winchester resided in and she stepped ever closer. A slight rustle to her left had her almost bolting out of the door until she realised it was just one of them turning over in their sleep. She'd overheard an interesting discussion between two of Cardin's team members last week relating to the fact that Cardin could apparently sleep through anything, the reason for his common lateness to morning classes. To Yang's delight they hadn't been lying and she managed to execute her devious payback plan perfectly, leaving the still snoring team behind as she giggled her way back towards her own dorm.

So caught up in her joy was she that Yang almost ran into someone on her way back. She let out a surprised 'oof' as they collided and both recovered before taking in each other's appearances with shock. _Well what a surprise_, Yang thought.

"Yang?!"

"Blake?!" The girl in question glanced up and down Yang's form in disbelief.

"Are you wearing my clothes?!" _Uh oh_.

"Shhh! Uh, maybe? Yes. What are you doing out this late?" Yang attempted to deflect.

"Answer my questions and I'll think about answering yours, why are you wearing my clothes and why are _you_ out at this time?" _Oh she is a tricky one._

Seeing no room for compromise in Blake's stern expression Yang answered her, "I was paying our dear friend Cardin Winchester a visit. Except he doesn't know about it yet, I don't own any clothes that blend into the shadows like yours so I sort of borrowed some."

"Paying him a visit?"

"He deserves what is coming to him. So what or whom has _you_ out after curfew then?

"It's a full moon tonight." Blake answered as if that explained everything.

"And...?"

"I'm going to get a better view out in the courtyard. How did you get into Cardin's room anyway?"

"Oh I may have stolen Russel's scroll, he thinks he lost it though." Yang gave her signature wink as Blake shook her head in feigned irritation but the slight amusement was obvious.

"Diabolical" Blake muttered.

"That's me, so could I join you on your trip?"

"If you must." Yang took the smirk sent her way as encouragement and they set off to see the full moon, a rare occurrence since it was broken up for most of its orbit.

Monday Afternoon- Yang

Placing the box of chillies into her 'secret hiding spot' Yang hurriedly moved to sit on Blake's bed as she heard an electronic key click on the other side of the dorm room door. She was still slightly flushed at almost being caught but she let out a light sigh of relief when only Blake entered the room. Though her partner may not approve of her practical jokes wholeheartedly she wouldn't completely explode if she was suspicious enough to wheedle the truth out of Yang. "Hey Blakey!" Yang greeted loudly as if the sheer volume of her words would confuse the other enough to avoid any probing questions about how guilty she looked.

"Hi?" Blake stated in a questioning tone, apparently that hadn't been as smooth as Yang had hoped. _It seems Belladonna isn't easily fooled_.

"Where's the little sis and ice princess?"

"They're probably at the library, why are you on my bed?"

"Wow they sure do work hard those kids don't they?" Yang replied, obviously avoiding the question that was now filling the room with an awkward atmosphere. Blake simply gazed at the blonde, she wasn't going to back down and make this easy. Yang gave in to the silence and began to ramble, "Well… uh… did you hear about that rumour with Ozpin and Goodwitch? Crazy huh?"

"Are you implying that you didn't start that rumour Yang?"

"Wha-What?! Give me credit I would have made it much more scandalous." She winked, another one of her distraction techniques, as she lifted herself into her own bunk above Blake who was now perched in Yang's vacated spot.

"Yang, you know that your pretty face won't distract me from what I asked you." Blake called up to her. _Pretty huh?_

"Oh is that so? You sound rather confident there Belladonna but none can resist my charm."

"Just because you managed to get Jaune so flustered that he walked into a post one time doesn't make you Queen Flirt."

"I'll have you know that has happened more than once and Queen Flirt is one of my alter-egos"

"Sounds rather stripper like." At this Yang's head peered below to watch Blake's face as she questioned her.

"And how would _you_ know that miss Belladonna? Have you been sneaking out at night to engage in _illicit_ activities?" She had gotten a blush from Blake for her suggestive tone there. _How cute._

"You're the one who attempts to 'sneak' but ends up waking half the school as you undoubtedly fall over or smash something precious."

"I'm sensing some deflection away from you in that answer."

"Well you'd know all about that. What were you doing in here before I came in?" _Well played Blake. Well played._

Deciding honesty was probably best seeing as she'd toyed with her for a while Yang answered, "I was storing something for my next prank, did you want to help me with it? You know we could be partners on the battlefield and in crime too."

"No."

"Awww. Come on Blakey, it'll be fun!" As Blake was about to turn her down again Ruby burst into the room wringing her hands and with a blush on her cheeks. "What's up sis?" Yang asked her.

"You need to be careful with your pranks Yang, Weiss and me are worried about you getting in trouble."

"Huh. So the Snow Angel put you up to this? She's only worried that I'll ruin her perfect reputation, little does she know her bad attitude means she does that for herself." Ruby reddened considerably more as Weiss stepped up from behind her to send Yang an icy 'I-could-even-murder-innocent-puppies' look which served to gain a guffaw from Yang in return.

"Before you start on what I'm sure is a great speech Weiss I'm going to, for my sister's sake, attempt to talk this out with you." As the heiress looked ready to interrupt Yang held up a hand and continued, "you cannot say that I am not a valuable team member on the battlefield and even though we all know that what I lack in dedication to finishing homework assignments I more than make up for in good looks I can understand your concern. I shall offer you a deal." She gave an impish smile to the now incredibly confused Weiss.

"A deal?" _She just can't help herself_.

"Yes. If you can play a prank on me good and proper, not some cheap amateur trick, before the end of this week I will cut down on my pranks."

"I'm afraid 'cut down' isn't specific enough." Weiss replied in a business like manner.

"That's fair, I will cut down to no more than one per week and won't brag about any successful pranks to the whole cafeteria ever again. Is it a deal?"

"Hmmm. And what exact time do I have to prank you by?"

"By midnight on Sunday, seeing as it's Monday today I think that's plenty of time to plan something good don't you? Is it a deal?" That last question seemed too hurried to Weiss.

"Wait, what if I am unable to prank you by then what are the conditions? Not that I'll need to know anyway seeing as I don't fail."

"Oh fighting talk, I like it! Well if you fail you will no longer be able to complain about my pranks and I will prank you to show you how a master works."

"I accept those terms, have you written them up to sign?"

"I just thought of it now! Of course I haven't written up a contract."

"I have" Blake piped up as she presented a paper she had been scribbling on with the conditions written out and space for their signatures at the bottom.

"Do you take notes of all our conversations or something?" Yang questioned to which she received a sarcastic head tilt and a pen in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think I may have one or two more chapters until this whole thing is complete probably, it's not all written out yet. Anyway here's chapter two- let the pranks commence.

Tuesday Evening- Ruby

"I really don't know where to begin. I haven't ever had to organise a prank before, it's rather a foolish pursuit for anyone with manners." Weiss pouted as she glumly gazed out of the massive library windows. _She is really out of her comfort zone_,Ruby reflected.

"You mean you never put salt in someone's drink? Or stuck a coin to the floor? Or put itching powder in someone's bed? Or put your bright orange scarf in with a white load of underwear?"

"What?!"

"Oh they're just some things me and Yang got up to at home when we were younger or… last year maybe." Ruby mumbled, unwilling to admit their slightly childish antics.

"I had other more important hobbies to attend to. So do you have any good ideas for my prank?"

"Am I allowed to help you?" Ruby asked warily.

"Of course! There weren't many conditions in the contract, I made sure of that. Please Ruby, without having a sibling I never really encountered pranks before I met Yang."

Though Weiss was often condescending, Ruby could sense the sincerity in her words and felt a slight pang of sympathy as she realised that maybe Weiss was this way due to a pushy upbringing forcing her to be proper rather than have fun from a young age.

The pout that the heiress presented Ruby with was another contributing factor to her answer, "sure thing. I'll help you out Weiss but just know that Yang's hair is off limits." _How did a scowling girl manage to look cute? Wait… cute? Since when was Weiss cute?_

"Thanks Ruby." The genuine smile that Weiss sent her way brought a slight blush to Ruby's cheeks for some reason but before she could think about it anymore the heiress continued, "so we need to research around the topic and have multiple plans in case one fails." _Trust Weiss to turn something enjoyable into a homework project._

Last Week- Cardin's Comeuppance Part 2- Yang

Yang sat with the smuggest and most satisfied grin ever to grace her features as Cardin entered the cafeteria the morning after her 'visit' to his dorm. As everyone took in his new appearance the room silenced before murmurs spread and then suppressed giggles from those brave enough to laugh at the school bully. Cardin stood in the door his face reddening to a deeper shade than his hair and a furious scowl upon his features which promised punishment to all those laughing at his new addition.

Seeing Yang's proud grin he marched over to their table at which sat teams RWBY, JNPR and even Velvet had decided to join them for breakfast. "If _you_ did this I will make sure you know what pain feels like!" He shouted in Yang's smiling face whilst pointing to the comically large felt dog ears that had been superglued to his head.

As the table prepared to defend their Blonde friend she simply stood up to face the bully and stated calmly, "really? To be honest I think your bark is worse than your bite." _Let's see how he likes being mocked_, Yang thought gleefully.

There were a few gasps from around them whilst a large vein began to throb on Cardin's temple as he attempted to compute how unthreatened Yang was. She continued to tease him, "I'll throw you a bone here Cardin buddy, if you wiped that scowl off your face I think maybe you could make them work."

"How dare you?! I'm not one of those _freaks_!" He spat whilst waving an arm towards velvet who almost squeaked at all the unwanted attention she was suddenly getting.

_That was a bad move boy. _"I take back what I said. You're obviously jealous that you could never make your new ears look as good on you as Velvet does with hers. I suggest you run along now, you're the only person I see here who is acting like an uncivilised animal, or are you ready to accept the fact that those ears don't make you less of a person?" He made to grab Yang but stopped when her team mates and a particularly eager Nora advanced towards him.

Cardin looked ready to fight until Nora squealed "Let's break his legs!" At which he stormed out of the cafeteria knocking into a few unlucky bystanders on his way out. A collection of people laughed and clapped whilst they retook their seats and resumed eating. Weiss let out a loud and disapproving 'tut' as Yang, Ruby and most of team JNPR giggled. Even Blake had a grin showing on her usually stoic face.

"Aren't you worried about Cardin getting you back Yang?" Jaune questioned worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure he'll hold a grudge but he needed to be taught that people are born as they are and being mocked for that due to ignorance is painful."

"I'd say that you shouldn't have really stooped to his level but I enjoyed that way too much" Pyrrha admitted.

"Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire." Yang countered.

"Well aren't you a wonderful mix of clichés and bad puns?" Blake commented.

"I'll gladly take that as a compliment."

Wednesday Morning- Yang

As Yang bumped her shoulder into Cardin on her way to her locker she carried on walking but shouted back at him over her shoulder, "Sorry! It wasn't on paw-pose." Maybe it wasn't her best dog related pun but the look on his face was worth it. He had managed to get the fake ears removed from his head however Yang was personally making sure that he and everyone else couldn't forget his time spent as one of those he so mercilessly bullied. She was rather surprised though to find a note stuffed into the crack in her locker addressed to 'The animal lover' in messy handwriting. She unfolded the note to find particularly graphic depictions of what she could only think was supposed to be her partaking in various sexual acts with animals and faunus. "Well don't we have a budding Picasso in the making?" She muttered.

"What's that?" A curious voice asked her over her shoulder causing Yang to hurriedly fold up the 'artwork' and face Blake.

"Nothing of any importance." Yang tried to cover up but it seemed Blake really had gotten proficient at reading her. "It's just a spiteful coward." She stated as she passed the note over to the black haired faunus and watched her reaction closely.

Blake's cheeks reddened and her bow, which she still wore around school, twitched slightly. "Yang… this is…"

"Badly drawn? Not actually very realistic? I'm not bothered by what some close-minded bully thinks Blake. Are you?"

"No but what if they start getting more threatening than crude drawings?"

"Then we'll deal with them, I'm sure we could take them right?"

"Right." Blake agreed before passing the paper back to Yang who crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder as they began walking to class together until she cursed loudly and ran back to collect the books she'd forgotten.

Wednesday Evening- Weiss

She hastily finished her final essay in her perfected cursive and sighed contentedly until she remembered the deal with Yang. _If this is supposed to be fun why is it so agitating? _She questioned herself. She tried for the team and mainly Ruby's sake to understand Yang but it was genuinely as if they were of a different species. Before Beacon Weiss hadn't had to interact with many people her own age and friendliness didn't seem to come naturally to her. If it wasn't for Ruby being so darned determined to be close team mates she didn't think she would have made any proper friends, not that she'd ever let her energetic partner know how grateful she was. Speaking of Ruby, there was of course a loud 'crash' of the door slamming into the wall as she yet again threw herself into the dorm room.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded, "What have I told you about the carelessness of your actions?"

"Sorry." Ruby apologised bashfully whilst giving her best puppy dog expression, _it's like she knows about her adorableness and is using it against me!_

"Just don't do it again." Weiss stated, both of them knowing it was pointless.

"So have you had anymore thoughts on the secret project?" Ruby whispered excitedly whilst checking to find that they were alone.

"Yes, to make it better though I think we may have to win Blake over and gain her help."

"I'm sure she'd find it funny to see Yang get tricked for once, maybe we should go find her before Yang returns and gets suspicious?"

"Oh she's actually in the shower right now but I took out her towel and put it there." Weiss gestured nonchalantly to the yellow towel that lay by their bunkbed, _have we created a monster? _Ruby worriedly thought.

"Oh, uh. I guess that's a classic."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought this was going to be a short chapter but it turned out to be the longest so far. Weiss' big prank will be revealed next chapter but until then you'll just have to guess what she has planned for Yang. There's pranks, Cardin being his usual charming self and a game of dares ahead in this chapter so enjoy.

Thursday Morning- Ruby

Shaking slightly, Ruby placed her scrunched up fists onto the desk. She watched Cardin reach over to the row in front of him and flick Velvet's ears again and felt a boiling anger bubbling somewhere in her stomach. They were yet again in a boring grimm studies class with professor Port but Ruby couldn't take notes when she was a witness to such discrimination only a row across from her. She was about to shout out something, she wasn't exactly sure what, when Yang burst into class late. "Sorry I'm late sir!" she exclaimed merrily.

"Oh that's okay child, just sit down wherever. Now where was I?" As he droned on again Ruby caught Cardin making rude gestures to her sister obviously in an attempt to get a reaction. However Yang just sat down next to Velvet and ignored him. _That was surprisingly mature_ Ruby pondered upon Yang's patience when she noticed Cardin lean forwards yet again to poke at Velvet's ears. However this time Yang's hand intercepted his, he let out a hiss at the contact withdrawing his hand and inspecting it closely. Ruby almost laughed out loud when she realised that Yang had given him a literal burn. With the coward temporarily scared off Ruby felt her eyelids becoming too heavy to hold open anymore. The room was so warm and professor Port's voice was almost soothing with its deep tones…

'**Smack!**' Ruby jolted upright and awake at the slap to the wrist she'd received from Weiss. "Sorry" she mumbled at the dismayed heiress whom she just realised she had been leaning on. _Was that a blush from Weiss? Probably not._ With a check to the clock Ruby realised that class was almost over, _finally!_

Ruby's joy was short-lived however as she heard Cardin viciously threaten Velvet "You can't always have your traitor girlfriend around to protect you."

"Velvet is too noble to fight you though I know she could beat your sorry ass easily, just remember that I have no problem with forgetting about being noble Cardin." Yang warned as he left the class. "How do you stop yourself from kicking his ass?" She asked Velvet.

"W-well he's very big I don't know if I could beat him."

"Ha! He's really not that great in a fight and I heard you've got some cool mage stuff going on anyway."

"It's like you have superpowers!" Ruby excitedly joined in.

Thursday Evening- Weiss

That girl was incorrigible! Yang had not only performed more pranks all week but had also not been phased by any of Weiss' attempts at tricking her. When she had stolen Yang's towel she had merely strutted out of the bathroom in all her naked glory much to the embarrassment of the rest of the team. Weiss could feel her cheeks heating up just thinking about it, "If you wanted to see what was under my clothes you only had to ask politely princess" Yang had stated as she gathered the towel off the dorm room floor.

Ruby had covered her face and ears with her pillow whilst shouting "la la la. This is not happening. Happy place. Happy place."

Weiss' eyes had almost bulged out of her sockets as she averted her gaze and muttered about decency.

However Blake had simply laughed and told Yang to "stop traumatising them" as she opened up a novel. It was rather mortifying for Weiss to have an attempted prank backfire on her like that and if anything it made her more determined to succeed than ever.

"Ruby I've been thinking that even though I said I didn't want Yang to get into trouble I feel like she's been getting away with too much recently."

"What do you mean?" The red clothed girl asked in a hushed tone from the library sofa.

"She does all these pranks but never gets caught! She rarely gets detention so I was just thinking that maybe our prank could get her into a bit of trouble but obviously nothing too serious."

"Hmmm. I don't know Weiss. It seems sort of dangerous to me."

"Though I fear how much I may sound like Yang right now, don't you have to take risks to prank well?"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Friday Morning- Yang

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Yang slammed her locker door shut with her usual gusto causing the precariously balanced bucket on top of it to begin to topple, the very bucket which had been purposely placed above her locker and filled with sloppy green goo. With a tragic inevitability Yang watched in horror as it fell and covered most of her front. It was wet, cold and sticky. A combination rather undesirable when faced with a long school day to get on with. Yang also heard the tell tale snickering of a certain bigoted ginger haired bully who winked at her before sauntering away.

"Damn you Cardin Winchester!" Yang cursed whilst wiping herself off to the best of her ability but ultimately just spreading the green mess around her body. _So he's trying to play me at my own game._ She gave up on getting to class and went to clean up. _Oh it is **on**._

Friday Afternoon- Blake

"Please help me Blake." Yang asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes they had been sitting in the library.

"No." She replied again trying her utmost to focus her eyes on the page and not on the puppy dog eyes her partner was now casting her way.

"But Blake he got green mess in my hair! In my **hair**!"

"Shhhhh!" The librarian sternly told Yang.

"I need your back up for this. I've got an idea and it will only get _me_ in trouble not you and it will totally be worth it." Yang continued to try and convince her.

"How much trouble will it get you into?" Blake inquired finally giving up on trying to read.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to gauge, but it will be obvious to everyone that it was me who got him or at least had something to do with it. I mean like really _really_ obvious but at the same time I could claim that there's no solid proof so I don't know if they could actually pin it on me especially if you helped me. Then I could make sure I had an alibi."

"I cannot fathom how these ideas form in your mind."

"So? Will you help me out? I could do it on my own but it would be better with your help. We'll call it 'operation payback time'." She made those pleading eyes again. _How does she do it?_

"I will consider it."

"Awwww thanks Blakey!" At that Yang threw herself across the table and grabbed Blake into a crushing hug which seemed to be the final straw for the librarian who insisted Yang leave immediately before she disturbed anyone else.

Friday Evening- Ruby

"What do _you_ want to do Weiss?" Ruby asked as teams RWBY and JNPR gathered in a circle on the floor of the latter's dorm room.

"I honestly don't mind Ruby."

"Well that's a first." Yang commented receiving a glare from the heiress in question.

"We could see who can jump the highest on the beds!" Nora suggested.

"I don't think we're allowed to break anymore beds Nora." Jaune said.

"Oh, what have you guys been up to in here?" Yang questioned with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yang!" Everyone scolded.

"We could just watch movies on someone's scroll until we all get too tired?" Ruby suggested.

"Sounds good sis but first why don't we have a little game of truth or dare?" Everyone seemed okay with the events that had just been planned out for the evening and it was highly likely that with the amount of cookies and other sweets they had stashed they would not be going to bed any time soon. At least they could have a lie in tomorrow.

"Alright guys I came prepared." Yang announced as she whipped a hat out from behind her with a load of paper slips folded up and placed inside. "I looked up some interesting dares and thought some of my own up and put them into this hat. So it will be random what dare you have to do and if you really want to you can chicken out or maybe have a second dip in the dare hat."

"You were carrying a hat full of dares around with you?" Blake looked like she didn't even find that surprising anymore.

"Yes. So let's get this party going! I don't care about truths so we will simply take it in turns to pick out of the hat."

"Yang they aren't all inappropriate are they?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

"No well a couple are sort of but they're pretty tame mainly just silly things, don't worry about it. Let's make a pact that nothing leaves this room okay? If anyone has to do something embarrassing at least they'll know that their secret is safe with us." Most people nodded but knowing that Yang had picked out the dares was rightfully making many of them nervous. _What have we just agreed to?_

Later On That Evening- Ruby

"Let me just get a pair." Jaune left the circle to root in his closet and returned with a pair of his tighty whiteys, "So I have to wear underwear on my head for the rest of the game?"

"Yup. Looking _fine_ there Arc." Yang confirmed. "Your turn Ruby."

"Okay," she picked out a slip and read it aloud "feed the person on your left a cookie without using your hands." She turned her head left to face Weiss who was looking particularly mortified by the end of the sentence.

"Uh, h-how do I do that?" Ruby questioned._ She doesn't mean…?_

"She's so adorable!" Yang gushed before picking up a cookie and shoving it in her sister's mouth, "now feed the princess."

It had gotten gradually less embarrassing as the game wore on seeing as everyone had been subjected to crazy dares but Ruby couldn't help the bright blush that she could feel blossoming on her cheeks and neck as she faced her equally stunned partner. Well she wasn't going to chicken out; Yang would never let her forget it. So she edged closer. And closer, until their noses were almost brushing together. From this close Weiss' eyes were a vast sky which was the blue of a perfect summer day and Ruby couldn't help but admire them. She then realised that Weiss seemed to be stuck still in shock and hadn't opened her mouth at all to receive the cookie that Ruby was now bumping against her lips.

"Open up." She mumbled around the biscuit, this got a loud guffaw from Yang causing Weiss to be startled back into reality and quickly bite down and chew. Ruby finished the cookie in her mouth as they leaned away from each other both intent on not making eye contact for possibly the next year.

Later On That Evening- Blake

Blake couldn't keep the smile of her face as she looked around the circle; Nora was wrapped up from head to toe in toilet roll as she was a 'mummy' for the game, Ren was sporting some nice pink lipstick and Jaune was still wearing his underwear over his blond locks.

She picked out a piece of paper and read it aloud, "Play the next round whilst sitting in the lap of the player on your left." She turned left and gave Yang a raised eyebrow; in return she got a grin. Yang gestured for her to come closer to which Blake rolled her eyes and scooted over slightly. It was Yang's turn to roll her eyes and then grab Blake's waist and pull her onto her lap. As Nora gleefully took a dare and announced that she was to give Ren a back massage Blake mumbled "you set this up."

"Set what up?" Yang feigned innocence as she pulled Blake closer to her chest.

"Have you got any other matchmaking dares in there?"

"Maybe one or two, Jaune really needs to make his move on Pyrrha." Blake nodded in agreement and subconsciously snuggled closer to Yang as she realised just how warm she was.

After reading his dare out Jaune awkwardly stood up and helped Pyrrha to her feet as Yang played some cheesy love song from her scroll. "Okay guys slow dance it out." Jaune timidly placed his hands on his partner's waist and they stepped around slightly until the inevitable happened. Jaune scuffed his shoes and would've pulled them both over if it wasn't for Pyrrha's reliable and steady grip on him. "I guess you should stop before you injure someone." Yang called up at them which earned her a scolding look from Blake who had mysteriously failed to retreat from her lap even after the turn was up.

"You had to ruin their moment didn't you?"

"Was it like in one of your romance novels?" Blake blushed deeply at that, _has she been reading my books? _She decided to change the subject.

"When do you want me to go and do 'operation payback time'?"

"You'll have to find a way to excuse yourself in a bit, I think it's probably late enough that sleeping beauty will be living up to that title by now." Yang replied.

"And you're certain he will sleep through anything?"

"Yes, how else would someone as heavy handed as me have been able to super glue ears to his head? Look, if you're having second thoughts I don't mind if you don't want to do it anymore I won't even call you a chicken." Blake smiled, there was just something about the way Yang thought and phrased things that made her so much fun to be around.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the final chapter and I think it's reasonably well wrapped up- if you have any requests for a sequel or something similar to this let me know as I did enjoy writing this. Thanks for taking the time to check out this crazy little fic and I hope you enjoy the last installment.

Saturday Afternoon- Blake

Weiss had spent a lot of time thinking this out but Blake wasn't sure whether their practical joke was really going to be good enough or if it may actually get them into trouble. It would be rather ironic if, after Weiss claiming that she was worried about Yang getting in trouble, _they_ were to actually be punished for pranking Yang. However there was no point in backing out now anyway; it was Showtime. Well it would be in a few hours, Blake was currently watching Ruby fidgeting anxiously presumably worried about the numerous problems that could occur from Weiss' prank. Yang had gone to train which left team 'Rub', as Ruby had dubbed them, in their dorm with too much time. The waiting was putting them all into a tense state.

"Ruby! Are you unable to sit still for more than a second?!" Weiss scolded the unfortunate leader.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking- what if Yang blows up the school or something?"

"We'll reveal that it is just a prank before that is possible."

"I have to agree with Ruby that this is rather dangerous." Blake piped in.

"Well are we going to call it off?" Weiss snapped.

"No, we said we'd help you Weiss. It's what team mates do." Ruby ended their last minute worries and they went back to their essays.

Saturday Afternoon- Yang

She ducked the swinging punch bag and bent her knees. It was time for her finishing move. She sprung into the air with her left leg and swung the right in a high arc to smash into the bag with a resounding 'Smack!' That kick would probably have finished off any enemy and with a satisfied smirk Yang left the training room. She knew that she was more than prepared if Cardin decided to try and find her when he woke to the prank she had asked Blake to do for her. That reminded her of her deal with Weiss, _she is obviously out of her depth_ Yang mused as she remembered the poor attempts including the stolen towel fiasco. It seemed the heiress could not live up to the deal they had made.

Yang returned to the dorm and to her three team mates who seemed incredibly intent on working hard for a bright Saturday afternoon. It was expected of Weiss but Yang was surprised to find her little sister's eyes focused solely on the paper in front of her. Instead of prodding at them as she was tempted to Yang shrugged and decided to take a relaxing shower.

Later That Day- Ruby

"Should we go _now_?" Ruby questioned Weiss as they heard the hair dryer in the bathroom turn on again.

"Yes, you definitely know the plan right?"

"Yes we do, we've only been through it a few hundred times." Blake sarcastically answered as her and Ruby reached the door.

"Well I just wanted to make sure things would run smoothly." Weiss answered shortly.

"Guys let's just get this done okay?" Ruby attempted to play peace maker between the two and much to her surprise it actually worked. They both nodded at her and Ruby lead Blake out of the dorm, leaving Weiss to persuade Yang on her own.

Ten Minutes Later- Yang

As she entered the dorm she was greeted by only Weiss who was still writing some notes up or something equally boring. "Hey where have the others gone?"

"Oh, we've been summoned as a team to professor Port's classroom. I made Ruby go ahead seeing as punctuality should be valued by a team leader but she'd only accept if I waited for you."

"Why does Port want to see us?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you?!" Weiss tersely replied.

"Fair enough, lead the way." Yang gestured towards the door and they set off leaving them in a slightly awkward silence as they walked side by side at the brisk pace set by Weiss. _Time to liven things up. _"So I was thinking that if you want my blessing you can probably just ask for it nicely."

"What? Your blessing to do what?" Weiss questioned her.

"To go out with my adorable little sister of course." She giggled at the colour Weiss' face had turned, it was about as red as the lining of her jacket.

"W-what gave you that impression?" Weiss spluttered.

"Oh you know the lingering looks, the smiles and blushes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss sniffed and turned her head away.

"Sure thing but when you_ do_, please come and speak to me. I can tell Ruby cares deeply for you but she's still my little sister." Yang gave her what was meant to be an intimidating look and then noticed that they had arrived at their destination. Yang pushed open the door and was met with a dark classroom. She turned to look at Weiss with a confused expression as she took a few steps in.

"**BOO!**" A hooded figure jumped out from the side and Yang flinched slightly but that was her only reaction as she noticed it was obviously Ruby. _This is the best she's got?_ She was about to voice her scathing thoughts when she noticed how close the heiress was standing behind her.

"What are y-" That was when Yang noticed the pair of scissors in Weiss' left hand and the huge chunk of golden hair in her right. As Yang's eyes switched to crimson her world did too and she screamed in pure fury. "**ARGHHHHH!**" Weiss and Ruby threw themselves away from the now flaming girl as she began her rampage.

Yang's fist smashed a hole through one of the wooden desks, then Cardin Winchester entered the room shouting curses at the blonde fireball whilst gesturing towards his forehead which now had '**Property of Yang Xiao Long**' written across it in black permanent marker. Cardin threw the first punch but he was no match for Yang who hurled him to the opposite side of the room and into one of professor Port's blackboards. Ruby and Weiss ran over to Blake who was filming the whole scene on her scroll whilst attempting not to laugh. They gradually inched towards the door as Cardin stupidly stood back up for round two against the girl who burned. He was met with a boot to the face.

"Yang it's fake hair! Weiss didn't really cut any off!" Ruby shouted over to the Blonde before backing out of the door. As the truth hit Yang she actually smiled _she really got me good_. She almost laughed until she heard another shout from the hallway.

"What is going _on_ in there?! It is a_ Saturday_ girls!" Yang looked at each of her team mates faces all showing their horror at the intrusion of the only person who really instilled fear into the students of Beacon: Glynda Goodwich. The woman in question entered the room as Blake hurriedly stopped the recording and put her scroll away, thankfully Ruby and Weiss had been blocking the doorway however that didn't undo all of the damage Yang and Cardin's brawling had caused.

"What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourselves now!" Her bright green eyes flickered between each students guilty face as Cardin groaned and stood up. "Of course _you_ would be involved Mr Winchester. What is that written on your head?" As Goodwitch's lips mouthed the words 'Property of Yang Xiao Long' Yang let out a small giggle. She just couldn't contain it. _Goodwitch has great timing_.

"You find this funny Miss Xiao Long?"

"I'm sorry miss; Cardin and me have a rather complicated relationship. Things were just getting a bit _fiery_ in here before we were walked in on by my team and you."

"You two can join me in detention every Saturday for the next month then and you will both work in the kitchens until you have paid off the damage caused by your… meeting."

"But Miss-"

"No excuses Mr Winchester, I will be expecting better behaviour from you in the future and I think you should end whatever it is between you and Miss Xiao Long."

"Oh but Miss he will be so much more irresistible if he is _forbidden_." Yang fake pouted until Blake grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her out of the room. They left ahead of Weiss and Ruby who seemed to still be in shock after the prank had spiralled into something no one could control. "Were you getting jealous there?" Yang teased as Blake's claw like grip lessened on her bicep.

"I was stopping you on your path of self-destruction. Goodwitch let you off easily that time."

"I just wanted to see if I could mess with her!"

"Exactly. At least Cardin might be more wary around you now."

"Yeah and I've got kitchen duty with him so I'm sure we'll become best buds."

Saturday Evening- Weiss

"Alright, you win this time Schnee." Yang admitted. _Success!_

"Of course I did. So from now on you're only allowed one prank per week."

"That's right princess." Yang passed Weiss a steaming mug of coffee from the batch she had prepared. "You did pretty good there but I think Blake deserves credit for managing to write on Cardin's forehead in the dark."

"Thank you Yang, I also have the video I took of what actually happened today on my scroll. You need to see the face you pulled when you saw Weiss with the scissors." Yang laughed and then turned to watch Weiss as she took a sip from the coffee. _Why is she watching me drink? _Weiss thought too late as her tongue immediately felt as if it was on fire, the burning sensation spread everywhere the coffee had touched and even brought tears to her eyes.

"Argh! **YANG!**" Weiss shouted as Ruby rushed to her side with a glass of milk, obviously she had been victim to this prank before.

Yang dodged the smack to the head that was sent her way as Blake asked, "How many of those chillies did you put in there?" She watched Ruby worriedly standing by Weiss who was now chugging the milk with less grace than she had ever shown in her life.

"Only about six… or maybe ten. I guess that's my weekly prank used up."

"You really need to get a new hobby." Blake replied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading this I just wanted to mention that I have started working on another RWBY fic which though I haven't completely figured out will be a sort of mafia dark Vale AU with Weiss being the mob boss we all know she is at heart. I think it will probably have whiterose and bumbleby pairings because I love them and also lots of badassery. I should have a chapter of that up soon if you're interested.


End file.
